ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Len Tennyson
Leonard Maxwell Tennyson is Gwen's brother, Ken's twin. Len is ten minutes older than Ken. The day Gwen was born, Max made both twins promise to look after their baby sister. Len was sincere in his promise, Ken was half-hearted about it. Since that day, Len has always looked out for Gwen, who he lovingly calls Gwenny. For his 16 birthday, Max gave Len a motorcycle. Len immediately began taking care of it, calling it Baby. When Max took Gwen and Ben across country, Len went along too. A rig attached the bike to the back of the Rust Bucket when Len didnt feel like driving along side. He, of course, took Gwen's side when she and Ben argued. Len was nearby when Ben found the Omnitrix. And when Vilgax's troops attacked, Len fought back, using a wrench as a weapon. Ben dubbed this "Wrench Fu", and the name stuck. Len was always popular with the ladies, from the first day of high school. But the one who stole his heart was the one Gwen objected to the most, for obvious reasons: Charmcaster. For Len, it was love at first sight. He didnt care she wanted to hurt his sister. He was a man in love. About a year after the summer road trip, Charmcaster came looking for Gwen. She wasnt home, but Len was. They almost became intmate, until Len realized she had come to do Gwen physical harm. Len sent her away, heart broken. Even after he reformed, Len was always butting heads with Kevin. Especially once Kevin and Gwen became a couple. Len frequently referred to Kevin's car as "a rolling junk heap", taunting him that "two wheels are better than four". This rivalry has subsided, thanks to Gwen's intervention. After graduating from high school, Max arranged for Len to attend the Plumbers Academy, where he graduated with honors. Instead of becoming an active Plumber, Len chose reserve status, so he could remain on Earth, keeping his promise to keep Gwen safe. Despite his reserve status, he was awarded the rank of Magister Prior by Prior Ghilil, who witnessed his leadership while evaluating Ben Gwen and Kevin's worthiness to be Plumbers. During the pursuit of Aggregor, when Gwen went to get Charmcaster's help, old feelings resurfaced. Len was distracted by her presence. He knew that Charmcaster, or Charmy, as he often called her, was the only woman for him. Before he left Legerdomain, Len and Charmcaster kissed, with Len declaring his love for her, and that they would be together soon. When Ben, Gwen and Kevin went to Plumber Academy 2814 for their basic training, Len accompanied them. While there, he studied for a promotion test. Due to the situation with Kolar, Len never got to take the test. However, Majister Hulca noted the leadership skills Len showed while helping the others, and promoted him to the rank of Majister. Upon their return to Bellwood, Len bought a round of smothies to celebrate. When the group made it's way back to Legerdomain, and found Charmcaster in charge, Len was shocked. The woman he loved was a worse tyrant than Addwaitya. He was the last soul offered up by Chamrcaster to revive her father and the first restored. Upon returning to Bellwood, Len tried to forget what Charmcaster had done by getting drunk, until Gwen slapped some sense into him, literally. He also was visited by Spellbinder in a dream, telling him hat as long as he loved his daughter, he would always have Hope. Len realized that was Charmcaster's name. Later, seeing Darkstar and Charmcaster embracing nearly brought Len to a jealous rage, which only Gwen kept in check. After being forced out of Legerdomain, Len was able to take this jealousy out on Darkstar, nearly shattering his jaw. In the aftermath of the fnal battle with Vilgax and the destruction of the Ultimaatrix, Len returned home, where Charmcaster was waiting for him. She asked him how he knew her real name, and he mentioned the dream he had of her father. Taking it as a sign they were meant to be together, Charmcaster kissed Len. Len was hesitant. He loved her, but if she still had any ill feelings towards Gwen, they could never be together. Swearing on her father's soul that she would never try to hurt Gwen again, Len handed her a helmet. The two of them drove all night to Las Vegas, where they married. Upon returning to Bellwood, Gwen was mixed on how she felt about hr brother marrying someone who tried to kill her on more than one occassion. Their mother, however, did not seem pleased to have another unusual member of the family. Now happily married, Len and Hope have bought a garage and convenience store as a source of income. Fixing it up with the help of Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max and some other Plumbers, Tennyson's Gas & Grocery opened with little fanfare, aside from an attempted boycott by Will Harangue. Len told him that Ben was not employed here, so his boycott was meaningless. Hope is also pregnant with their first child, who Hex believes will one day be the rightful ruler of Legerdomain. With Gwen off to college, Len divides his time between Hope and his work, both as a Plumber and a small businessman. He serves as Max's third-in-command at the new Bellwood Plumber facility, (answering only to Max and Magister Patellidey) which he can access from both his home and garage. Shortly after Rook's arrival, Len was given his own Proto Tool, but has not modified it as Rook has. He does plan on cutting back on his Plumber duties once the baby is born, on or around the winter solstice. On December 22nd, Leonard Maxwell Tennyson Jr came into the world, a healthy 9 pounds, 7 ounces. At his young age, it is uncertain if he will fulfull the destiny Hex foresaw. But he is good at keeping his parents up all night. During Gwen's winter break from college, she was abducted by an unknown alien, who coveted her mana. Len, without help from Max, Ben or Kevin, went off to rescue her. Unfortunately, her captor took her into a sector of space listed by the Plumber High Command as "Forbidden", after an ambush that left fifty Plumbers dead. Knowing that saving Gwen was more important to him than his career, Len went into the sector anyway. After rescuing his sister, Len was placed under arrest by the Plumbers upon his exiting the sector. At trial, Len plead guilty, knowing he did what he had to, to save his sister, keeping a promise he made Max the day she was born. The Judge Advocate, not seeing a precedent for such action, accepted Len's plea, but because of his record, he did not dismiss Len completely from the Plumbers, or sentence him to the Null Void. Instead, he was demoted back to Plumber, and made a notation he could not be promoted for two Earth years. Len gladly accepted this punishment and returned to Earth, and his loving wife and son. Over the years, Len has learned a few spells, both from Gwen and from Hope. he used one such spell to save Hope from an evil mage, who attacked them while they were on a cruise. The mage hoped to return Hope to her evil ways, but Len's spell saved her. It did, however, have an unexpected side effect. Unseen by anyone, a second Charmcaster was created, one who was just as evil as Hope was in previous years, if not moreso. She hated everyone in the Tennyson family, most of all the child who was destined to what she felt was her's, the rulership of Legerdomain. This second Charmcaster appeared briefly on the campus of Friedkin University, after Darkstar was captured. It was presumed that she then entered Legerdomain, but that has not been confirmed. The two Charmcasters would meet only once, after the evil one trapped Gwen in her magical bag. Len, Hope and Junior joined Ben and Rook in travelling to Friedkin University after Kevin alerted them to Gwen's disappearance. Junior, despite only being two, instinctively managed to block the attacks by the evil version of his mother. Thanks to Ben, the evil Charmcaster was trapped in the bag, Gwen and others who were trapped in there were freed, and a now reformed Hex held his grandnephew for the first time. Hex and Gwen promised to help train Junior with everything he would need to know as future ruler of Legerdomain. When Ben, Rook, Kevin and Gwen left on their universal road trip, Len and Hope stayed back on Earth. Len Jr had a lot of magical training ahead of him, not only from his mother, but from Great Uncle Hex as well. Len would constantly worry about Gwen until the teavellers returned home. It was during one such session training with hex that Len Jr saw something in his mother's belly. Hex used the same spell, and saw that Hope was pregnant, with twins. Len was over the moon when told the news. Len would eventually be promoted back to Magister, and when Max was promoted to Magistrata, Len became Rook's second-in-command. By then, he and Hope had two more children, the twins, Dennis and Jennifer, more commonly called Den and Jen. Unlike their older brother, they had limited magical talent, but took after their father in terms of mechanical ability and the desire to be Plumbers. Their closest friend was Ben's son, Kenny. When Max finally retired, and Rook became Magistrata, Len was now Magister in charge of Earth. He, Hope and the twins had officially moved into the orbital Plumbers HQ, after Argit was elected President of Earth. In an alternate timeline where Ben became ill on the last day of school and missed the beginning of the road trip, it was Len who found the Omnitrix while gathering firewood. Len, being older, was a more responsible user of it than Ben would have been. He defeated most of his foes so soundly that they never wanted to encounter him again. Only Vilgax, Khyber and Zombozo would face him multiple times. Len had different names for most, if not all of his alien forms than Ben Prime. Ghostfreak was EctoPhasm. ToePick was Grosstesque. Heatblast was Flamebrain. Diamondhead was The Shard. This Len also attended the Plumbers Academy, but was never demoted. He used Lightspeed (His name for Jetray) to intercept the ship before it could enter forbidden space, saving Gwen without violating Plumbers boundaries. Also, since he only fought Hex once, he never met, or fell in love with, Charmcaster. He remains single, and flirts with any girl close to his age. The Gwen in his timeline is dating Cooper and not Kevin, and she chose not to go to college early to remain close to her brother and her boyfriend. She also took possession of Khyber's dog, naming her Ana. Category:Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Unknown Series